How it Happened
by Mayukanj
Summary: The next thing I knew...You accepted my proposal...CHE! More like you FORCED me TO! XPSasusaku PLEASE R&R! oneshot...but if you like it..i'll probably make this a story. Ja!


**Author's Notes:** Haha. Here I am again...sorry for the shortness. I just got bored and had to make this...besides I'm not that proud since all the chapters I made for "It's Just a Dream Right?" was deleted...stupid. The hard disk was corrupted and yeah it got formatted so... sigh I'm not really in the mood to write for that story since I lost all the hard work I have made for it...kinda pissed and lonely too. Plus I'm too far from my inspiration and it looks like he has a girlfriend now so...(He's such a player!!) I guess he can't help it if he's so hot. O-kay...I didn't exactly mean to give out a fragment of my life story but I just haven't been that happy lately. If you want to read more of this so-called tragic romance...read the bottom author's notes.

Oh! And I hope this is fine... PLEASE REVIEW ,,o.o,, thanks!

* * *

**How it Happened: I don't care if you get it Sakura!**

I didn't actually know how it all happened…all I knew was that as time passed by, I started to make you stop wearing cute clothes, then stopped you from looking and smiling at every guy you know –yes that includes the teachers, little boys and even those male animals out there… o-kay maybe I was exaggerating a little bit.

_Liar! What about the time you chased that dog away? Or when you paid a 5-year old boy 20 dollars to scat?_

Number one: That dog was sniffing your ass like there's no tomorrow. Two: That so-called boy wasn't a kid. He was a fully hormone-energized teenager with the height of a mushroom.

_…_

_Where do you get that weird sense of humor of yours?_

It's not humor. It's fact.

_Yeah right! Your imagination seems to always go a few galaxies away!_

Stop it. This is not a time for your babbling.

…

Ehem. Okay moving on…

As I was saying, after all that, I made you stop all sorts of communication with any other male in town, including Naruto…which angered you a lot.

That actually made me happy. Why? I don't know, but somehow I wanted each and every one of your emotions directed at me and only me. I wanted you to hate me, cry because of me, go hungry because of me, feel uneasy because of me…

_Sadist!_

…be happy because of me, feel complete because of me…

Before I knew it, I wanted you to love me.

_You really should stop doing that… -:::blush:::- _

As simple as that conclusion came to me, I proposed to you at once and you agreed.

_Che__ More like FORCED me to __marry__ to you!_

Hn. And that is how it happened. Satisfied? Good night. I'm sleeping.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"No!! I'm not satisfied!!"

Sasuke closed the notebook to prove that he was done.

"AHH!! Hey what're you doing?!!"

"Getting you to sleep."

"But…"

-:::blush!:::-

"Shhh…"

He caught her lips with his.

* * *

Hey! Um if you want a continuation or some story like this tell me! 

Anyway, this is how it goes...I don't even know why I like that guy! One: he's not that smart Two: he had a crush on my bestfriend Three: he's rumored to be a real pervert and player...Four: he looks at me strange AHH!!! when he does that I don't know if I get annoyed or I really like it...well I probably liked it when, at one time, he continued to stare at me with that dazed look of his, then bumped into some person because he wasn't looking at where he was going...Distracted I guess? Five: he puts me in a trance when he dances...he's hiphop but doesn't dress like one (He clashes with me drastically since I'm a rocker \m/...also one of the reasons why I can't understand how I came to the conclusion that I like him...we're too different). He's really good. I mean he didn't even have to go for an audition when he wanted to join that show in school, they accepted him so easily! Six: I really hate the fact that 2 of my friends hate him and he likes my bestfriend just like any other male in our campus (de ja vu?). Ugh! I don't know what to do with him! Sometimes he acts like he likes me then he suddenly he's all "I'm head over heels for her (my bestfriend - a total hottie - even college dudes dig her, but stupid her didn't listen to me and had a relationship with a disgustingly ugly, evil, perverted college student who doesn't even get along with me. Oh and did I say he's really a BAD person, not to mention uber ugly!) "

Ok. That's enough. See ya guys! I'll try continuing my stories if I feel like I've regained some inspiration.

P.S. If you guys can give some sort of advice, PLEASE DO!! I NEED IT!!


End file.
